To Die For Heaven
by Caseworker-14
Summary: Monica's one true enemy returns to settle the score with her for good... My first fanfic. Please R
1. Prologue

**To Die For Heaven**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to Martha Williamson not me**

**Author: Alexandra Lucier**

**Prologue**

A dark, almost evil shadow crept over the angel as she slept. Monica lay in her hotel room on assignment in a sound sleep. Dreamless peaceful, and completely unaware of the fateful danger she was in. With her long, auburn hair draped like silk over one shoulder and her petite figure as still as stone, she was the definition of peace and beauty.

But then everything changed, for – as an angel – she was suddenly able to sense a second presence in the room with her. Though it was the sort of presence that made her very uncomfortable. Seconds later she was awake and staring up into the very eyes of evil itself. Fear and dread struck instantly in her heart and she breathed one last desperate prayer up to the heavens, as she knew what was to come. "Oh, Father help me."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"So do you have any idea what this assignment is about?" Gloria inquired to her friend Andrew, who strode beside her in the park that beautiful afternoon. Both she and Andrew were angels, but to be specific Gloria was a young caseworker (which is an angel who is sent to earth by God to help people with life-typical problems) and Andrew was an Angel of Death (an angel who handles the transition for people from life to death).

But Andrew only shrugged and shook his head unknowingly. "Well, I _do _know that we're supposed to help the owner of a hotel. I'm not exactly sure _what _we're supposed to do to help but Monica's already there. She arrived last night. She'll explain everything to us." Andrew assured his young friend confidently. Monica was also their friend. She was another caseworker, as well as Gloria's supervisor.

Gloria nodded in understanding and continued to walk on in silence. But it was then that she and Andrew noted another Angel of Death jogging in an urgent manner towards them through the park. They knew him well. His name was Adam and he had accompanied them on assignments before. But this time it was different. They could tell already. Just the speed in his gate and the panic displayed on his charming features suggested the matter was more critical now.

As he approached, Gloria and Andrew slowed their own pace and exchanged suspicious glances. Finally, he arrived a bit breathlessly and went on with the explanation he was sure Gloria and Andrew were awaiting. "Listen…" Adam panted as he struggled to regain a normal heart rate. It was clear enough that he had been desperately searching for them all morning and was incredibly relieved to finally have found them. Andrew took note of this immediately and placed a comforting hand on Adam's heaving shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa. Adam, take it easy. What is it?" He questioned in a gentle tone, as he didn't release hold of his friend's arm. Adam took one more deep breath to calm himself and then forced himself to continue. "Listen. Monica's gone missing." He spilled the sentence out as though it had been scalding the inside of his mouth.

Andrew caught his breath in disbelief, but Gloria seemed clueless to the meaning of this statement. "What do you mean 'missing'?" She demanded in a clearly concerned tone as she held the other angel's gaze meaningfully with her own. Adam opened his mouth to respond, but just then a fourth voice piped in.

"You know exactly what he means, Angel Girl." Tess sighed in obvious dread as she approached as well, arm-in-arm with Sam. Tess was Monica's supervisor and Sam was what they call a 'special forces' angel. He only intervened when the situation suddenly took a violent turn into critical. It was clear that whatever was going on, it wasn't going to be easy for any of them.

The others turned their attention to experienced angels as they approached, wearing grim expressions upon their aged features. Tess shook her head sadly and went on to explain. "She's been kidnapped." She informed them as unexpected, concerned tears suddenly found their way into her dark eyes, suddenly giving away the severity of the situation. Andrew didn't know what to say. All thoughts froze in his mind about the case and all he could think about was his dear friend frightened and alone somewhere with a vicious perpetrator.

"Kidnapped?" Gloria repeated in disbelief as she felt sudden tears of her own tightening in her throat. "By who?" She ventured, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"You know very well who, baby." Tess replied in a choked voice as the five of them continued to stand around discussing the matter in the park. From here Sam took over, as Tess was nearly too choked up to say much more. "_He _has been threatened by our Monica for a long time now. He's never won over any of her cases. She's becoming better and more experienced all the time. It was only a matter of time before he did something about it." Sam informed them all quietly. "Now, the question is, what are _we _going to do about it?" He added purposefully as he glanced around at the others, who exchanged clueless glances of their own.

But it was only moments before knew the answer. There was no way he was just going to sit around and let something like this play out. "Well, we're going to go and find her. We have to get her out of there." He commanded firmly as he glanced around him with his emerald eyes, as if knowing he had to do something right away, but didn't know what. But Sam was quick to correct him on that matter as well. "Well, hold on now, Andrew." He took a deep breath to compose his thoughts before continuing. "We should just go somewhere for drinks and think this over before we do something irrational." Sam suggested logically as he placed a comforting arm around Tess' shoulders.

But Andrew was clearly not content with this decision, as he jumped at the chance to rebel against it. "No." He retorted simply and firmly, as though he was not giving in this time. "No, we can't just 'go get a drink'. Monica is in trouble and we're going to help her. I mean, who knows what _they _could be doing to her right this second." He reasoned, his voice growing louder and more urgent every minute as he was reminded, once again, of his beloved friend in grave danger. He thought of all the times he had seen her laughing and smiling and having a good time. He just couldn't bear it if he never saw her like that again. Gloria suddenly looked a little puzzled, but at the same time, very concerned. "Well, there's no real rush, Andrew, right? I mean, they wouldn't actually hurt her…would they?" She confirmed, almost nervous to learn the answer. But Andrew only sighed and shook his head sadly. "Gloria," he began in a voice barely audible, "they are not like us. They will fight dirty. Trust me. They're not ones to play by the rules." He told her confidently. Sam nodded in understanding but sighed in slight disagreement.

"I can see your point, Andrew, but just the same, I insist that we think about this and plan it out before we do anything." He argued softly, even though it was quite clear he was worried about their dear Monica as well. Andrew sighed, finally realizing that there was no point in arguing with the experienced angel. They would just have to go and talk this through, no matter what was going on with Monica right this second.

Monica groaned in obvious pain as she forced herself into a sitting position on the hard, cracked and polluted asphalt of an abandoned alleyway. Her entire body ached and she felt as though she had just been dropped off the cliff. Quite suddenly, it all came screaming back to her. She recalled what had happened the night before. The shadow. The fear. The pain and Satan himself. It was clear enough what this place was. It was dark and smelled of smog and garbage.

For a moment Monica was sure she was alone as she began to stand, but it wasn't long before a voice so full of evil and hate sliced through the darkness straight to her ears. "Well, Miss Monica, I suppose we meet again." Kathleen sneered spitefully as her hateful eyes shone crimson in the smoky blackness of the alleyway.

Monica turned to face the fallen angel she had come across so many times before, although the last time she was sure she had gotten through to her old friend. She supposed now she was wrong. "Oh, Kathleen," she whispered with a dreadful shake of her head, "you know as well as I that you might as well just let me go. The others will be coming for me soon enough anyway. Kathleen we were best friends. Please, just let me go and save us all some trouble." She reasoned with her former friend, a gentle, calm tone in her distinct Irish lilt, even though inside she was raging with fear and dread.

But, just as she suspected, Kathleen only laughed reluctantly, a sound so evil that it struck fright straight into Monica's tender heart. "Oh, Monica, Monica, Monica." She chuckled hatefully. "I'm only going to enjoy this." With that she reached behind her back and drew forth a jagged, silver dagger. Monica started a little at the sound of the weapon being unsheathed, but quickly reminded her body to calm down. "You know you can't kill me." She reminded in a quiet voice as she stepped back cautiously. But again, Kathleen only laughed as she took another step toward the angel. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong." She corrected with a savoring grin. "Maybe I can't get rid of your soul, but I can take down your human body first and then…you're ours." She took another step toward her former friend, knife at the ready.

"I'm not afraid. The Father's on my side." Monica assured, desperately hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. Kathleen smirked smartly. "Oh, you'll be afraid when I'm finished with you." She then took one more step toward her. Monica sighed and shook her head sadly. The very situation only reminded her of how good a friend Kathleen used to be to her. She decided perhaps now would be a good time to remind Kathleen of the same thing. "Kathleen, you and I used to be such good friends. I thought you went back. What happened?" She ventured desperately, but even before the words had escaped her lips, Kathleen silenced her as she grasped her old friend's wrist and twisted it painfully.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Back at a small café by the park, Adam, Andrew, Gloria, Tess and Sam sat sipping cups of coffee in a cozy booth in the corner. "We're going to need a lot of help." Adam stated with a helpless sigh as he leaned back into the booth seat and went over the plan they had previously formulated in his head. Andrew nodded and sighed as well for – what must have been – the thousandth time that day. "Yes, but we, unlike our enemies, don't give up our co-workers without a fight." He reminded reassuringly. "In fact, we're not giving her up at all. No matter what." He assured again, though he was clearly forcing himself to sound that confident.

Enough said, the five of them stood from the booth and headed out the door with a new sense of mission in their stride. They already knew where to go. It didn't take them long to get there. Upon entering the alleyway, they were immediately hit with the lung-blocking sense of smoke and pollution. They coughed a few times and finally managed to clear their airways. It was then that Gloria suggested they split up to work faster. They all agreed and headed off in different directions.

Andrew jogged down the main alleyway, more determined than the rest on finding their friend. He knew where he was and how much danger he himself was in, but right now he just didn't care. He just had to find her. No question about it. He cared about her and if anything happened to her…he just didn't know what he would do. As he ran and searched he sent up a constant prayer to please let Monica be okay when he found her.

As he rounded a corner, Andrew suddenly caught his breath as his eyes fell upon his friend. "Oh no." He breathed in pure dread as he noted his friend unconscious and beaten on the ground. In another second, he was on his knees next to her. It was impossible to tell from looking at her if she was even alive.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Gloria! Come quick! It's Monica!" Andrew shouted as loudly as his human lungs would allow. He knelt next to his friend and cradled her upper body in his arms. It only took mere seconds before Andrew felt hot tears find his jade-green eyes. "Monica? Monica please tell me you're all right. Say something. Anything." He begged in a choked voice as he held her bruised and bleeding body. Her forehead, one side of her face and neck were all gashed and bleeding heavily. Her arms were also covered in scratches and bruises as well as the rest of her beaten body.

But to Andrew's utter relief, Monica stirred in his arms and her honey-brown eyes slid open ever so slightly. "Andrew." She moaned in a voice so quiet it was barely above a whisper. Andrew took a deep breath as an entirely new set of tears spilled down his hansom features. "Oh, Monica. Yes, I'm here now. You're safe." He gently brushed a stray strand of her ginger hair away from her beautiful face and bent and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Just then, Gloria's young, innocent voice called through the darkness of the alleyway and moments later she appeared next to them. But when her dark eyes fell upon her fallen supervisor, she covered her mouth with one hand just to keep from screaming. She then dropped to her knees as well and stared down at her friend in disbelief. But, noting the expression on her charge's delicate features, Monica was quick to assure her of her safety. "I'm alright Gloria, really." She whispered earnestly, although her eyes betrayed her. They were glazed over with fear and pain.

Andrew choked back yet more tears as he held Monica as tightly as he dared, for fear of harming her further. "Oh Monica, we thought we'd lost you." He whispered in a dreadfully frightened tone as he stroked her amber hair tenderly. "Can you stand?" He ventured somewhat hopefully, clearly just wanting to get her as far away from this place as he possibly could…and fast. But Monica's body tensed momentarily as she attempted to work any muscles she felt she could. But after a moment, her body relaxed again and she groaned in agony. "I don't…I don't think so." She told him honestly, as she was quite sure she could barely move.

But this didn't seem to be a problem for Andrew. "Do you want me to carry you?" He offered softly, knowing that was probably what she needed, but Monica only shook her head, thinking perhaps she was wrong. "No, it's alright. I'll try." She replied, again, in a voice barely audible. With that, she forced her legs underneath her, ignoring any further pain, which began to shoot through her entire body. Andrew grasped her as tightly as he dared by the shoulders and helped her to her feet, though, as soon as he let go and allowed her to support her own weight, she cried out in pain and nearly fell again. But he was quick to catch her by the arm and hold her stable.

"You okay?" He confirmed, a little timidly as he held her up. She nodded reassuringly and he released her one more time. This time she managed to stay on her feet on her own. Andrew sighed in relief. "Okay, let's get you out of here." He suggested confidently as he draped a protective arm around her shoulders, but it was then that evil voice called out again from the smoky darkness. "I can't let you do that."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

I thought I had gotten rid of you and then your stupid friends showed up." Kathleen spat hatefully as she eyed Andrew and Gloria angrily. They all turned in unison to face the demon and Andrew didn't waste any time in stepping between Kathleen and Monica protectively. But it was then that the angels realized they were not alone with the demon. There were others. Seconds later, they emerged from the darkness as well. There were two of them. One was another demon, Gregory. The angels had faced him before as well. But it was the third, which struck fear into every one of their hearts. It was the very one who did this to Monica in the first place. The one who created and maintained every last bit of evil on the planet. Satan himself stood there and he wasn't about to give up his pray so easily.

He said nothing, only moved over to where the angels were standing and, grasping Andrew painfully by the arm, he wrenched him away from his friends and held him harshly with his arm behind his back. "Gregory, restrain Gloria." He ordered in a voice so full of hate and evil that none of the angels dared to even breath in his presence. Before they knew what was happening, Gregory had restrained Gloria the same way the devil had Andrew and Kathleen moved toward Monica, who was still free, but so battered and bruised that she wouldn't have made it far if she had tried to run.

"Kathleen, finish the job." Satan commanded without much thought to the matter. It was clear that Kathleen felt near to nothing either, for she wasted no time in grasping Monica's wrist the same way. That done, she poised the point of the dagger she still had in hand over Monica's heart and prepared to do her duty. But Monica took a brief moment to say something before it happened.

"Kathleen, I just want you to know, no matter what you've done or felt, I will always love you. You were my greatest friend and, if this is what it comes to, then so be it. But just remember, you meant so much to me and I love you." She told her over her shoulder as Kathleen stood behind her with the arm clutching the dagger wrapped around to the angel's front. Kathleen pondered Monica's words for a brief moment but quickly pushed any feelings she had down and tensed the muscles in her arm around the dagger. But, as the words found their way back up to the demon's heart, she felt her arm relax again and her features became gentle. She couldn't do it now. Monica was her best friend too and she tried so hard to get Kathleen back after she left. She loved her.

When he realized what was taking place, Satan growled in frustration. "Ugh, Kathleen, you're pathetic. I'll do it myself." He vowed as he motioned for Gregory to switch with him and restrain Andrew. He wasn't too worried about Gloria being released. She was young and inexperienced, and didn't pose much of a threat.

Gregory grasped Andrew's wrist in his master's place as the devil moved over to wear Kathleen and Monica were standing. Giving Kathleen a violent shove away from them, he ordered her to get out of the way as he took her place. Clutching the dagger tightly, he tensed and readied himself. Monica braced herself but Andrew's urgent cries cut through the moment. "Monica! No!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he struggled in Gregory's grasp, but to no avail. Satan gestured in Andrew's direction. "Silence him!" He commanded Gregory, who then pulled a dagger of his own from behind his back.

But Monica couldn't bear to see that. "No don't!" She screamed, suddenly freeing herself from the devil's iron hold and made a run for her friend. But, unfortunately, the evil one was faster as he spun around and plunged the dagger into her upper stomach.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Monica screamed out in pain and sunk to her knees as Satan wrenched the bloodied dagger free from the angel's body. Andrew now wasted no time in hauling his arms away from Gregory and racing to his friend's side. "No!" He shouted as he dropped to his knees next to her, supporting her slumping upper body for her with one hand on her shoulder, as she supported herself with one hand resting on the ground and the other clutching her wound in agony. Her eyes were squeezed shut and every muscle in her body tight with excruciating pain.

"Come Kathleen, Gregory. The job is done." Satan told his demons in a quiet, confident voice as he turned to leave. He paused momentarily, only to glance back over his shoulder with one last piece of information for Andrew and Gloria. "She won't survive the night." He assured them with an evil smirk before fading away into the night with the others.

Andrew turned his attention to Gloria, who stood next to him in shock. "Gloria, hurry. Go get help!" He ordered, not bothering with manners. Gloria didn't seem to care about manners anyway, for she then turned and bolted away down the alleyway in search of their co-workers.

Andrew then returned his attention to his wounded friend, as she slid her knees from under her and moved herself into a laying position in Andrew's arms. "No, no don't lay down. For Heaven's sake, don't lay down." Andrew begged her as tears began to stream from his eyes once again, but she couldn't help it. She had to lie down. "I'm sorry…Andrew." She gasped painfully as she allowed her friend to support the small weight of her upper body yet again. Andrew held her for a moment as blood began to spread rapidly across her shirt.

"Oh, Monica, hold on. Please hold on." He pleaded through tears as he stared down at her, almost unable to believe that this was his once proud, cheerful friend. But Monica gasped for air as she held her stomach with both hands, as if trying to stop the blood from flowing. "I can't." She whispered so quietly that Andrew had to almost bend down further to hear. "Yes you can." Andrew replied in an equally quiet whisper. "I know you can. Tess and the others are on their way and…" but Monica didn't give him a chance to finish as she knew better than he of the outcome of all this. "No, Andrew. I can feel it." She told him as frightened tears of her own found their way down her angelic features.

"Monica, please. Don't you dare let them take you like this." Her friend begged as he held her. "Don't you dare leave us." But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Monica's harsh breaths became more shallow and Andrew felt her body tense again as pain wracked her tiny frame. "I'm sorry, Andrew. I love you." She told her friend honestly as she began to feel herself shutting down and her eyelids growing heavy. But Andrew wouldn't have it. "Monica no! I love you too much to let you go. Please…" But it was too late as Andrew suddenly felt her body go limp in his arms and he suddenly realized…he was alone.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Andrew, is she…" Tess couldn't bring herself to say the word as she approached with Sam, Adam and Gloria. But it was clear enough what had just taken place here. Andrew knelt on the cold, broken asphalt holding the still body of his best friend. He sobbed almost uncontrollably into her auburn hair and kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek upon it. Taking a few deep breaths, but not allowing himself to calm fully, Andrew glanced up at Tess and the others through glassy eyes. "She's gone, Tess. We were too late." He informed her in a pained voice as he allowed a completely new set of tears to spill over his cheeks.

Now Tess, Gloria, Adam and Sam had tear-filled eyes as well. "How can anything hurt so much, Sam?" Andrew demanded in a choked voice as he glanced back down at the beautiful face, which used to belong to his friend. "Well Andrew, we tried. Sometimes these things happen. You did your best." Sam attempted to console the sorrowful young angel, but it was to no avail. All their hearts were broken…including Andrew's. "She was my…my best friend."

It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday

How do I say goodbye

To what we had

The good times that made us laugh

Outweighed the bad

I thought we'd get to see forever

But forever's gone away

It's so hard to say goodbye

To yesterday

I don't know where this road

Is going to lead

All I know is where we've been

And what we've been through

If we get to see tomorrow

I hope it's worth all the wait

It's so hard to say goodbye

To yesterday

And I'll take with me the memories

To be my sunshine after the rain

It's so hard to say goodbye

To yesterday

And I'll take with me the memories

To be my sunshine after the rain

It's so hard to say goodbye

To yesterday

Andrew had carried his friend's body to an absolutely breath-taking spot in the Netherlands. Monica had always said it was her favorite place on Earth. Their surroundings were astonishing. Mammoth, echoing canyons surrounded them on every side and the sun-kissed desert sand lay smooth under Andrew's feet as he laid out Monica's body on the ground. He had loved her so much. Why did she have to go? Why couldn't he have gotten there just a few minutes sooner?

Tears tightened in the angel's throat again at the very thought of it. All he could keep thinking about was what Monica used to be like. Always laughing or smiling or making those silly, little observations of hers. _What do they dream about, Andrew?" _He recalled her asking him once. _"Who?" _He had replied unknowingly. _"People. What do they dream about when they are not living their…awakeness?" _She had questioned innocently. The very sound of the word had made Andrew laugh. _"Awakeness?" _He had repeated with a brief chuckle, but she had only given him a that's-not-the-point look. _"You know what I mean." _She laughed in return and the conversation that had followed was one Andrew would always remember.

Just the thought of the memory brought tears to Andrew's eyes yet again as he stared down at his old friend. He remembered the day they had met and all the memories that followed. Their dance at The Sign of the Dove restaurant, the day he had found her drunk at a karaoke bar, the time they had traveled to China on assignment together.

"I love you so much." Andrew whispered as he knelt in the sand and kissed his friend's temple lovingly. He then stood and, with one last look at his old friend, Andrew turned to leave. He didn't know what he was going to do without her. Being an Angel of Death, he witnessed things like his all the time, but it was just surreal until it happened to him. Like he had said to Sam, he couldn't imagine how it was even possible for something to hurt this much. But it did, and it was _very _real indeed.

But them something happened. Something that stopped Andrew's heart dead in its tracks. He had only made it a few steps away when a voice called after him. A voice so real and clear that Andrew wasn't sure if he had heard it at all. "Andrew." It called in a distinct Irish lilt he was sure he had heard somewhere before.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Andrew was almost afraid to move. His heart pounding in his chest must have been so loud that people around for miles could here it. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? It was impossible. That voice, that accent. It was so familiar he was sure…but it was impossible. But as something inside him reminded Andrew that with God, nothing was impossible, he decided he had better do something. Anything.

Taking long, deep breaths, Andrew slowly turned to face the spot he had laid out Monica's body just moments before. As his eyes fell on the sight before him, a new flood of tears leapt into his eyes once again and now he knew it was true. There she stood. Happy and healthy. Not a scratch on her. Her hazel-brown eyes stared back at him with joy and energy. Without a word said, Andrew raced forward and embraced his friend so tightly that he was sure never to let go. She rested her head on his shoulder lovingly and closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't believe she had almost given up like that.

"How…?" Andrew sobbed as he continued to cling to her, though he didn't really care how, as long as it was her and she was here. Monica felt steaming tears of her own pour down her angelic features as she held onto him as well. "I didn't let them take me, Andrew. Just like you told me. I let the grace of God fly me back. I fought…and I won." She choked in reply, still not letting go of him. Andrew laughed out loud he was so happy. "Oh, Monica, I knew you were too strong to be taken. Promise me you'll never let them do that to you again." He begged as he buried his face in her amber hair. Monica smiled broadly as her tears of joy fell onto her friend's shoulder. "I promise." She vowed, knowing how much he loved her. "I love you, Andrew. And I'm so glad to be back."

THE END


End file.
